Extraños encuentros
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Nick conoce a un joven bastante particular que le hará descubrir que ser Grimm es más de lo que él pensaba. (100% Slash)
1. Niños Grimm

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie Grimm no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Stephen Carpenter y a la NBC, la serie Grimm inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Sherlock Holmes pertenece a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y sólo haré mención de los personajes, por lo que no es un crossover como tal. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Monroe/Nick.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es una pre-secuela de mi fic "Grimm" del fandom de Sherlock.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mención de mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Beta: **ChechuFujoshi.

**Resumen:**__Nick conoce a un joven bastante particular que le hará descubrir que ser Grimm es más de lo que él pensaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Extraños encuentros**

**Capítulo 01.- Niños Grimm**

Nick y Monroe habían decidido dar un paseo por el bosque. El Grimm había comenzado a tener discusiones cada vez más serias con Juliette —a pesar de que ésta ya sabía su secreto y ya no existía nada que le ocultara—. Por otro lado, el blutbad había terminado su relación con Rosalee al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos le pertenecían a otra persona.

—Algo de calma es lo que necesitábamos —dijo Monroe dando un suspiro pesado y relajando los hombros. Nick asintió con la cabeza pero sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo.

De pronto, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos; ambos corrieron a investigar. A unos cien metros de donde ellos se encontraban, un niño y una mujer joven eran atacados. El más pequeño estaba luchando contra sus atacantes con una agilidad y habilidad ajena a alguien de su edad, mientras que la chica estaba en el suelo junto a una silla de ruedas volcada. Bastaron unos segundos para que Nick y Monroe se dieran cuenta que los agresores eran wesen y decidieran interferir.

—Grimm… ¡retirada! —dijo uno de los wesen y sus compañeros huyeron de inmediato.

—¡No huyan, cobardes! —les gritó el niño con claras intenciones de darles alcance.

—¡William déjalos ir! —le ordenó la joven siendo ayudada por Monroe a subirse a la silla de ruedas nuevamente. El aludido apretó los puños pero hizo lo que le ordenaron. —Gracias por ayudarnos, no sabíamos que existía otro Grimm en esta ciudad.

—Ni que tuviera a un wesen trabajando con él —agregó el niño haciendo una mueca de asco.

La joven tenía diecinueve años, tenía el cabello castaño que le cubría una fea cicatriz que le recorría desde la sien derecha hasta la comisura del labio, usaba una chaqueta, pantalones y guantes que le cubrían el cuerpo por completo. El niño tenía catorce años, de rizados cabellos negros, afilados pómulos y ojos entre gris y verde, era alto para su edad.

—Soy Anastasia Holmes, él es mi primo William —el menor únicamente asintió a modo de saludo, pero no despegaba la mirada de Monroe, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

—Nick Burkhardt.

—Monroe.

—Nos volveremos a ver.

…

El capitán Renard se encontraba almorzando en su restaurante favorito. Las noticias de Inglaterra aún seguían llegando, a pesar de los cinco años que habían pasado desde la masacre, (después de todo los Holmes eran la familia Grimm más prestigiosa del Reino Unido e incluso muchos se atrevían a decir que también del mundo, su fama no era para menos, ya que, sus miembros no sólo eran excelentes cazadores, eran verdaderos prodigios y genios en cualquier cosa que hicieran. Especialmente los de la rama principal).

Por eso, cuando sucedió el atentado, nadie pudo creer que un grupo de wesen pudiese haber matado a tantos Grimm; aquello había ocasionado demasiado revuelo y estuvo a punto de causar una guerra entre las familias reales y el consejo wesen, pero todo había llegado a feliz término, gracias a la astucia de Sherrinford Holmes, considerado el rey Grimm.

Pero en esos meses, los Holmes volvieron a estar en el ojo del huracán, todo gracias a Sherlock Holmes, el príncipe y hermano menor del monarca. Gracias a él, los responsables de la matanza habían sido detenidos y condenados a muerte.

Algo llamó la atención de Renard. En la entrada, se encontraba una joven mujer, estaba en silla de ruedas, junto a ella estaba un niño, ambos tenían algo que intrigaba a capitán, pero no tenía idea de lo que era. Cuando la pareja pasó a su lado, el infante se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Will, nuestra mesa espera —lo llamó Anastasia y el menor la siguió, dejando a un muy intrigado Renard.

Ambos Grimm se sentaron lejos del capitán, pero no lo suficiente para no verlo con cierto detalle.

—No esperaba ver a un miembro de la familia real austriaca en un lugar como este —comentó Anastasia con cierta seriedad.

—Supongo que el Grimm que vimos, está a sus órdenes —dijo William quitándole importancia al asunto. Lo cierto es que había intrigado al joven, después de todo, su clase no solía trabajar con wesen (salvo los Holmes), en especial con los blutbäder. Quizás sería prudente darle una visita.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Nick estaba en la comisaria trabajando en el papeleo de su último caso mientras le contaba a Hank lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Dos chicos atacados por wesen? —el Grimm asintió con la cabeza.

—El niño realmente sabía pelear, estoy seguro que de no haber llegado, él los hubiese derrotado sin problemas —dijo Nick recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento —. No se sorprendieron cuando Monroe entró en woge.

—¿Grimms? —el más joven asintió con la cabeza, aún desconcertado por el encuentro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wu se acercara a ellos, con él iba William, quien no tardó en analizar todo lo que le rodeaba —si bien sus habilidades deductivas aún no se podían comparar con las de su padre y mucho menos con las de sus tíos—, era lo suficientemente bueno para poder leer a los presentes.

—Gracias por todo, señor policía —dijo el joven Grimm con tono infantil e inocente. Wu asintió, sonriéndole antes de retirarse. William no necesitaba de mucho para saber su vida; soltero, a juzgar por los pequeños pelos en el uniforme, tenía un gato, vivía solo, quizás porque su trabajo le demandaba demasiado como para poder tener un romance o porque estaba enamorado de alguien que no le hacía caso.

—¿William, verdad? —preguntó Nick obteniendo un asentimiento del menor quien lo observa con atención. Detective, recientemente separado de su novia con la que vivió durante un par de años… — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Quería hablarte del pequeño asunto de ayer… a solas —dijo mirando a Hank; 37 años, divorciado. No tiene suerte en el amor, pero es leal.

—Puedes hablar, él sabe sobre los Grimm y wesen —William levantó una de sus finas cejas.

—Gracias por habernos ayudado… aunque no era necesario. Habría logrado acabar con ellos en 1.23 minutos —hizo una pausa —. Pero debo decir que fue una sorpresa descubrir otro Grimm en este país. Realmente creí que las hermanas Kessler eran las únicas, fue una pena lo de Marie, ella me enseñó mucho.

—¿Conociste a mi tía? —preguntó Nick sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. William fingió que era una casualidad, pero los Holmes no dejan nada a la _casualidad_ o a la _suerte_; por supuesto que sabía que él era pariente de Marie. Tenían rasgos parecidos en la fisionomía del rostro y en ciertos gestos, no de herencia, más bien de esos que se adquieren con la convivencia, lo que le indicaba que el Grimm mayor había pasado gran parte de su vida viviendo con su tía.

—Tal vez podamos reunirnos e ir de caza —dijo Will sonriendo con tanta inocencia que era difícil creer que estuviese hablando de asesinar wesen —. ¿En dónde están mis modales? —dijo extendiendo su mano a Nick y posteriormente a Hank. —William Víctor Holmes, encantado de conocerlos.

—El placer es nuestro. Hank Griffin —respondió Hank. El menor le había agradado, especialmente con esa pose de "caballerito" que tenía; nunca fue muy fanático de los niños, pero ese joven Grimm simplemente te hechizaba, con esos ojos azul grisáceo que te observaban con una mezcla de inocencia y misterio.

—Espero que acepte mi invitación a tomar el té como agradecimiento por habernos ayudado —dijo Will mirando a Nick —, por supuesto, la invitación también es para su amigo Blutbad y para usted, señor Griffin.

William les extendió una tarjeta en donde estaba anotada su dirección, en otras circunstancias, jamás invitaría a extraños a su casa, pero tenía curiosidad sobre Nick y como buen Holmes, pensaba llegar al final.

_Continuará…_

….

Bueno, es mi primer fic de Grimm y es la pre-secuela de mi fic de Sherlock llamado "Grimm", espero les gustara y nos leemos en la siguiente.


	2. Tomando el té

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie Grimm no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Stephen Carpenter y a la NBC, la serie Grimm inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Sherlock Holmes pertenece a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y sólo haré mención de los personajes, por lo que no es un crossover como tal. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Monroe/Nick.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es una presecuela de mi fic "Grimm" del fanfom de Sherlock.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mención de mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Nick conoce a un joven bastante particular que le hará descubrir que ser Grimm es más de lo que él pensaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Extraños encuentros**

**Capítulo 02.- Tomando el té**

Monroe estaba inquieto, no era para menos, estaban a las puertas de la morada de dos Grimm, ¡y no cualquiera! Eran Holmes, la más importante familia de su clase; fuertes, inteligentes, se decía que ellos eran los responsables de muchos de los artefactos que los suyos usaban a la hora de eliminar wesen.

Los Holmes eran para los Grimm lo que para los ingleses era su reina, aunque Monroe no comprendía la razón; dudaba mucho que fuese simplemente por las cosas que producían.

Nick se adelantó a sus amigos para tocar el timbre, bastó menos de cinco segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y un hombre vestido de mayordomo los recibió para conducirlos a la sala.

—Sean bienvenidos —dijo una joven vestida de sirvienta haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo —. La señorita Anastasia los verá en un momento, por favor, si necesitan algo, no duden en solicitarlo.

—Yo me haré cargo, Casiopea, puedes retirarte —habló William, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. La mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de irse a cumplir con sus obligaciones del día. —Me alegro que pudiesen venir, por favor, siéntanse como en casa.

Los dos jóvenes Grimm vivían en un edificio de departamentos, en la zona más elegante de la ciudad; todo el lugar gritaba la posición social de sus dueños, incluidos los dos sirvientes que deambulaban por ahí. Toda esa elegancia hacia que los tres hombres se sintiesen un poco incomodos y fuera de lugar.

—Por favor, síganme, tomaremos el té en la terraza; hace un magnifico día como para desperdiciarlo aquí dentro, ¿no les parece?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, más por auto reflejo que por otra cosa. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron instalados en la fina mesa de cristal cortado que se encontraba en la terraza; llegó Anastasia moviendo su silla motorizada, esta se veía más pesada que la que tenía cuando la conocieron.

En cuanto Will vio entrar a su prima, se levantó de su lugar y no volvió a sentarse hasta que ésta estuvo acomodada.

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó Anastasia mientras era servido el té. Hank estaba maravillado con la belleza y elegancia de la joven, era como un ángel caído del cielo.

—No se preocupe, eh… gracias por la invitación, señorita…

—Anastasia Holmes.

—Mi nombre es Hank Griffin —el detective le extendió la mano, gesto que Anastasia aceptó con una sonrisa. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo, para leer la vida del detective, del Grimm y el wesen.

Durante el transcurso de los minutos, se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales, tiempo que ambos Holmes aprovecharon para estudiar a sus invitados.

Anastasia sonrió, imperceptible; acababa de percatarse de algo interesante. Los ojos de Nick y Monroe se dilataban cada vez que se miraban, hasta el timbre de su voz cambiaba, incluso estaba segura que sus latidos se aceleraban, todas esas señales le indicaban que esos dos sentían atracción. Aquello le resultaba tierno a la joven, era como la historia de amor de Romeo y Julieta, tal vez su estancia en esa ciudad no sería tan aburrida como pensó.

William también se había percatado de la atracción del Grimm mayor con el wesen y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco ante semejante atrocidad, aunque era una suerte que no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

_La gente ve pero no observa._

Cuánta razón tenía su padre; las perdonas eran idiotas, estúpidos seres que iban por el mundo sin darse cuenta de lo que había más allá de sus narices.

—¿Hace cuánto se mudaron a Portland? —dijo Hank. William hizo una mueca, era evidente que el detective babeaba por su prima, podre idiota, su prima no se fijaría en él, a menos que fuese un Grimm o tuviese un IQ de más de 110, lo mínimo dentro de la familia Holmes.

—Hace un par de días, Will terminó la universidad en Princeton y quiso relajarse un poco estudiando robótica en un colegio tranquilo y en seis meses, cuando termine, regresaremos a Londres —explicó Anastasia ocasionando que los tres adultos miraran al menor con cierta incredulidad.

—En la familia Holmes, todos tenemos un IQ arriba de 100 —explicó restándole importancia.

—Emm, ¿Y en que te graduaste? —preguntó Hank.

—Biotecnología e Informática —restándole importancia.

Un chico brillante, del cual, seguramente sus padres estarían orgullosos. Nick no pudo evitar pensar que él ciertamente lo estaría.

—Señor Monroe, ¿Toca el chello, me equivoco? —dijo Anastasia observando al butbad con una sonrisa a causa del desconcierto en los presentes.

—No, de hecho…. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —pregunto el wesen en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro.

—Sus manos, son fuertes pero tienen la estructura de los músicos, aunque también indica que realiza trabajos delicados, por lo firme de su pulso, ¿relojero, tal vez?

Nuevamente los tres hombres estaban sorprendidos, esta vez, por la joven que había acertado.

—Lo supe por la forma en que ha observado mi reloj de muñeca —comentó quitándose el objeto y entregándoselo al wesen que estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, aun así, aceptó tomarlo.

El reloj era una verdadera pieza de arte; hecho del más fino oro, tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, la maquinaria se escuchaba como el ronroneo de un gatito a los oídos de Monroe; parecía tener un pequeño compartimiento secreto, pero el blutbad no se atrevió a ir más allá. Anastasia sonrió nuevamente, tomó el objeto de manos del wesen para volver a colocárselo, pero en vez de pasar a otra cosa, extendió el brazo que tenía el reloj, apuntando a una de las plantas y presionó el botón (al que anteriormente, Monroe no había encontrado sentido), inmediatamente, un pequeño dardo salió disparado, dando de lleno en la planta, que segundos después, comenzó a secarse.

—Un solo tiro, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para matar a un wesen en cuestión de minutos. Mi padre me lo dio como regalo por mi primera cacería, aunque eso fue antes de… ya saben —finalizó con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Fue durante el atentado contra los Grimm?... lo siento —se disculpó Monroe al darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su pregunta.

—No importa, lo sucedido no es un secreto —dijo Anastasia con una sonrisa —. Sí, fue en ese día fatídico.

—Hace cinco años, tres meses y dos días, una banda terrorista de wesen comenzó a atacar a las familias más importantes de los Grimm, centrando su atención en niños y adultos en cinta —William comenzó a explicar, pues ni Hank, ni Nick comprendían de lo que estaban hablando —. Sherrinford II ordenó que todo Holmes, que aún no despertara su sangre Grimm o que estuviese embarazado, fuese enviado a un lugar seguro, al cuidado de un grupo especial.

—Mi hermano y yo, fuimos elegidos para servir en la guardia, de esa forma, los padres no se sentirían tan preocupados por dejar a sus parejas e hijos —agregó Anastasia antes de suspirar pesadamente —. Fue todo muy rápido, Sherrinford (mi hermano), se encontraba en el ala norte del complejo, y yo en el este, cuando sucedió la explosión, fue tan potente que derrumbó la mitad del edificio y causo incendios en lo que quedó de él, los pocos que sobrevivimos quedamos con secuelas terribles.

—Mi pa… mi mamá estaba dentro, tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo… sería niña —a pesar de los años, William aún se sentía culpable por seguir con vida y no haber fallecido en el atentado. —En ese tiempo, yo era muy apegado a mi padre, tenía seis años y era bastante bueno para esconderme —sonrió con tristeza —, cuando mi padre recibió el mensaje de que yo me había quedado en la casa, ya era muy tarde para que me enviaran con los otros… actualmente soy el más joven de los Holmes, una gran familia de ciento cincuenta miembros, reducida a menos de treinta.

—Lo lamento, no fue mi intención… —Monroe estaba realmente avergonzado, no sabía cómo disculparse.

La atmosfera comenzó a volverse tensa, pero cambió un poco cuando el mayordomo hizo acto de presencia para entregarle el teléfono a Anastasia, quien se retiró al saber el origen de la llamada.

—Nick, ¿te gustaría practicar un poco? Es aburrido entrenar solo y Anastasia no me deja ir al bosque a practicar —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, me parece bien —la verdad, es que Nick tenía curiosidad de ver las capacidades de ese joven.

_Continuará…_


	3. Trabajemos juntos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la serie Grimm no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Stephen Carpenter y a la NBC, la serie Grimm inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Sherlock Holmes pertenece a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y sólo haré mención de los personajes, por lo que no es un crossover como tal. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Monroe/Nick.

**Aclaraciones:** Esté fic es una presecuela de mi fic "Grimm" del fanfom de Sherlock.

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mención de mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Nick conoce a un joven bastante particular que le hará descubrir que ser Grimm es más de lo que él pensaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Extraños encuentros**

**Capítulo 03.- Trabajemos juntos**

Los cuatro se dirigieron al bosque, en el lugar en el que Nick y Monroe solían practicar; al llegar, William se quitó el saco y la corbata (que su prima le había obligado a usar), se arremangó la camisa y se despeinó, dándole al joven un aire de sensualidad masculina.

—Cuando digas —dijo Will. Ahora Nick ya no se encontraba tan seguro, ¿y si lastimaba al niño? El joven era un buen peleador, pero dudaba que sobrepasara el año como Grimm (no es que él fuese un experto tampoco), al menos él tenía un cuerpo adulto, más grande y fuerte.

—Practico seis tipos de artes marciales desde que tengo uso de razón —se encogió de hombros —. Te aseguro que no me voy a romper.

—Lo siento, es que…

—Será mejor que lo hagas Nick —dijo Monroe —, los Holmes son orgullosos y según tengo entendido, pueden saber cuándo los engañas, o al menos así lo ha demostrado Sherlock Holmes —Will hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

—Si las señoritas ya terminaron de hacerse "trencitas", me gustaría iniciar, antes de que me vuelva viejo.

Nick suspiró pesadamente, se acercó a William. Ambos Grimm iniciaron la pelea. El detective estaba sorprendido por la agilidad del adolecente; sí él le lanzaba un derechazo, el joven se agachaba o simplemente daba unas cuantas vueltas.

La arrogancia es el peor error que puedes cometer en una pelea; William estaba tan confiado que no prestó atención al terreno; retrocedió un paso y trastabilló, dándole a Nick la oportunidad de acertarle una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire y terminando en el suelo de espaldas.

—¿Te rindes? —dijo Nick usando su peso para inmovilizar al menor que lo observaba sorprendido, como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar.

—Yo… —asintió con la cabeza, aun en estado de shock. Con catorce años, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aprendiendo toda clase de técnicas de lucha, aunque apenas tenía tres años desde que era Grimm, no pensó ser derrotado de una manera tan humillante (y estúpida), agradecía que Anastasia no estaba ahí o de lo contrario lo estaría molestando por años. —Me rindo.

Nick lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. William seguía sin poder creer que alguien lo hubiese podido derrotar.

Aunque extrañamente no le importaba haber perdido contra él; Nick era guapo, pero lo más importante, era fuerte e inteligente, no le extrañaba que Monroe se enamorara (aunque al joven le resultara asqueroso), William sonrió, seguro de poder conquistar al Grimm mayor, la familia estaría complacida si él se unía a Nick, ¡los hijos que tendrían!

—Fue divertido, deberíamos repetirlo nuevamente —dijo William tan fresco cómo si no hubiese estado peleando tan solo unos minutos atrás —, pero la siguiente juguemos con espadas.

Monroe no pudo evitar pensar que el niño Grimm tenía un muy serio problema mental, porque de otro modo no consideraría una cosa tan peligrosa como un juguete.

—No creo que a la señorita Anastasia le agrade que juegues con algo tan peligroso —comentó Hank, aunque no muy seguro de sus palabas, ¿la educación en los niños Grimm sería muy diferente a la de un humano normal?

William levantó una ceja, rodó los ojos, pero decidió no responder, aunque era obvio que él podía manejar cualquier arma sin problemas, para eso lo habían entrenado desde muy pequeño.

…

Una semana pasó desde que conocieron a los Holmes. William había ayudado (sin que se lo pidieran), a resolver tres asesinatos que tenían ya un año de haber sido archivados, pero que Nick tenía en su escritorio en una ocasión que el menor los visitó, sobra decir, que tanto el Grimm mayor, como Hank estaban sorprendidos con la capacidad del menor.

—La gente ve, pero no observa —esa era la frase que Sherlock le repetía constantemente, una con la que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Si te enseño algunos casos, podrías resolverlos? —dijo Hank, William se encogió de hombros, pues, a diferencia de su padre, no se emocionaba con escenas de crímenes.

—Claro, pero será en una de sus casas, mi tía está en la ciudad y no quiero encontrármela.

—¿Por qué razón? —cuestionó Hank.

—Me trata como un bebé, escoge mi ropa y hace un drama si no me la pongo —suspiró con gesto dramático—, además, vino para mostrarle futuros candidatos a Anastasia —ambos detectives lo miraron sin comprender —, para su posible, futuro esposo.

—¿Esposo? —William asintió.

—Los Holmes tenemos una enorme responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros, por tanto, debemos ser en extremo cuidadosos sobre nuestra descendencia, no podemos permitir que nazcan humanos en la familia—suspiró fingiendo tristeza —, ya suficiente tenemos con el pobre primo Jackson.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, con William, habían aprendido que existían cosas que era mejor que permanecieran ocultas.

El celular del joven Grimm. Un mensaje de texto.

—Rayos.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —dijo Hank sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Mi tío Sherrinford vino con tía Rósela y quiere ver el proyecto _Oráculo_ en el que estoy trabajando.

—¿Oráculo? —preguntó el moreno y los ojos del joven Holmes se iluminaron.

—Es nuevo sistema en el que estoy trabajando; una inteligencia artificial capaz de entrar a cualquier computadora sin ser detectada, podré hacer uso de cámaras de seguridad y hasta dará acceso a los Grimm (que tengan clave, por supuesto), para que puedan consultar información sobre las diferentes especien de wesen que tenga su base de datos —dijo Will mientras sacaba su portátil de la mochila —. ¿Quieren ver un adelanto? —

Nick y Hank estaban sorprendidos por las capacidades de William, ¿Cómo alguien tan joven había sido capaz de crear algo así? Y es que, aunque Oráculo aún estaba en su face experimental, ya era capaz de ingresar a cualquier circuito cerrado en cuestión de segundos.

—Es impresionante —expresó Hank —, pero peligroso, ¿Qué pasa si cae en manos equivocadas? —William se encogió de hombros.

—Hay una posibilidad del 0000.000.1% —explicó el joven Grimm —. Para comenzar, deben saber que existen, luego, tener una computadora lo suficientemente potente como para ir aún más abajo que la _Marina web_, y eso es sólo el comienzo.

—¿Así que, nos dices que es imposible? —dijo Nick, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta.

—Todos los software son tienen un enorme error en su programación que los hace vulnerables y la razón, es por haber sido creados por humanos —el joven Holmes hizo una pausa —. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme, no quiero hacer esperar a mis tíos.

William se fue sin dar mayores explicaciones y los dos detectives no hicieron nada por detenerlo, ya acostumbrados al extraño comportamiento de joven Grimm.

…

Ninguno de los dos Holmes se había dejado ver durante dos semanas, pero ni Nick ni Hank le dieron mucha importancia, pues, seguramente, estaban ocupados con la presencia de sus familiares.

Era sábado por la mañana, el día libre de Nick; se había mudado a un pequeño departamento junto con Trubel, una joven Grimm de la edad de Will a quien había adoptado meses atrás.

Las cosas con Juliette no habían mejorado y Nick y ella habían decido separarse, por supuesto, Trubel se fue con si _papá_, pues Juliette no quería tener más contacto con los Grimm y su mundo.

William llegó a las nueve de la mañana al hogar de Nick, necesitaba ayuda para capturar a una banda de wesen que traficaban con niños (wesen y humanos), una misión que Sherrinford le había asignado antes de regresar a Inglaterra.

La misión era simple, William debía infiltrarse y neutralizar a los objetivos, sin que los rehenes resultaran heridos, por eso requería del apoyo de Nick.

—Yo iré con ustedes —dijo Trubel, al tiempo que se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero favorita.

—No. Es peligroso —increpó Nick. William miró a _padre _e_ hija_ discutir; si ella fuese una Holmes, recibiría un asentimiento y eso sería todo; sin embargo ni Nick, ni Teresa eran miembros de su familia; por alguna razón, sintió envidia, pues él, no tenía a sus padres que le cuidaran, como Nick hacía con la chica (que por sus rasgos supo, no compartían sangre).

—Ella es una Grimm, ¿no? —ambos morenos asintieron —. Si no aprende a valerse por sí misma, terminará muerta.

—Tiene catorce años —replicó Nick. Will se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tenía ocho, cuando inicie y aun no despertaba mi sangre Grimm —el joven Holmes miró a los dos Grimm americanos con seriedad —. Somos _cazadores_, pero, podemos volvernos _presas_, no sólo de wesen, también de otros como nosotros e incluso de las familias reales que reclutan Grimm solitarios, para sus fines egoístas —hizo una pausa —. Siendo la _hija _de Nick Burkhardt, muchos trataran de dañarla para llegar a ti.

Nick meditó las palabras del joven, Trubel necesitaba aprender a valerse por sí misma (aunque todo ese tiempo que vivió en la calle no fue en vano para ella), aun así, él se había prometido que **su** hija no tendría que participar en ese mundo, pero era imposible huir del destino.

—Papá, yo quiero ir, permíteme ayudarte —pidió la niña, mirándolo con esos ojos que lograban desarmarlo por completo.

—Está bien, iremos los tres.

Continuará…

….

La razón por la que Trubel es una niña, es porque este fic es la pre secuela de mi fic de Sherlock Grimm, en él, Trubel tiene la misma edad que William. Además, me gustaba la idea de Nick en el rol de padre.

Siento la demora!


End file.
